The Banished Princess
by Charanime
Summary: This is a story of a Princess who was banished and was sent to other castle after she insulted a 3 young Prince. She became a royal servant served the Prince in the throne.A ONESHOT story guyz.,,. Sorry I didn't include one of the main character.


**~ THE BANISHED PRINCESS ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the songs that I used in this fanfic<br>**

* * *

><p>On the kingdom of Bethunia, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was<br>Mikan. She had a long auburn hair. Her beauty was like a goddess. Everyone in  
>the kingdom admired her so much because of her beauty and of course her<br>amazingly beautiful voice. Many other princess's on the other kingdoms was  
>jealous of Princess Mikan. Every prince that would see her would be bewitched<br>because of her beauty. Princes of many kingdoms would just go to Bethunia just  
>to court her. But Princess Mikan just doesn't care about them because she has<br>high perspective on boys. If she see them she would just have a mean look and  
>criticize them. And then eventually the prince would get discouraged because of<br>that. But even if that's her attitude, she has also a good side. Even if she was  
>a princess she knows how to do house hold chores and she also has a wonderful<br>singing voice. Every day you would hear her singing her favorite song. Her  
>favorite song was "It's only a Fairy Tale".(<strong>AN: **It's a song from MAIHIME)

"Who are those little girls in pain  
>just trapped in castle of dark side of moon<br>Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
>like flowers that blossom just once in years<br>They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
>just dreaming of place where they''re free as dove<br>They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
>It''s only the fairy tale they believe"<p>

While she was singing happily in her room, her father the king of Bethunia  
>suddenly opened the door and came in quickly to announce a very important<br>announcement. The king informed that there will be a Masquerade Ball later on  
>that evening in order for the princess to choose her groom to be. The princess<br>was shocked but did not argue. When the time came everyone gather on the great  
>hall. Everyone was wearing a masked except the Princess Mikan. The Ball started<br>directly and the king introduced his beautiful daughter in the big crowd. Then  
>five of the invited prince walked forward to meet the king and Princess Mikan.<br>The first prince to introduce himself was Prince Koko of the Kingdom of  
>Emerald. But the Princess just criticized him. The prince got insulted so he<br>shouted that the princess would never see her true love. Then after the incident  
>the second, the third and the fourth prince was criticized also by Princess<br>Mikan. And then the fifth prince bowed before the King and Princess Mikan and  
>planned to introduce himself. Before the prince could introduce himself,<br>Princess Mikan started to criticize him. Then suddenly the king got angry and  
>ordered to stop the ball immediately. After the very shocking announcement the<br>guests was sent home. The king lose his temper and told Princess Mikan that he  
>doesn't have a daughter anymore then he called on his trusted servant Mr.<br>Narumi to escort the princess to another kingdom and left her there. The  
>Princess cried and said sorry for what she'd done to her father but the king<br>didn't listen. Mr. Narumi took the princess to the Kingdom of Dorincourt.  
>Dorincourt Palace was named after King Harry Dorincourt. The king wasn't around<br>for the mean time, so Prince Natsume was the one sitting in the throne. When  
>Mikan saw the prince she thought she knew him, but Mr. Narumi quickly escorted<br>her inside the castle and informed the prince that Mikan would like to be one  
>of the royal servants. So Mikan started cleaning and serving the prince. One day<br>the prince commanded Mikan to deliver some fruits in the market and informed to  
>be careful. After that, she went to the market to deliver the fruits but she<br>didn't watch the way so she was hit by a carriage and the fruits fell on the  
>ground. She was very mad, but because she didn't successfully deliver the<br>fruits the prince punished her. She was ordered to clean the entire courtyard of  
>the palace. She was very mad but of course did not argue. When she was done the<br>prince inspected the courtyard and the prince got impressed by her work. That  
>was the first time Mikan got to see the wonderful smiles of Prince Natsume. Then<br>on the next day she was commanded to clean the prince's room. Mikan was very  
>happy. So while she's cleaning she was also singing. (<strong>AN: **I used the "Happy Working Song" from the movie Enchanted)

"Come my little friends  
>As we all sing a happy little working song<br>Merry little voices clear and strong  
>Come and roll your sleeves up<br>So that we can pitch in  
>Cleaning crud up in the kitchen<br>As we sing along  
>And youï¿½ll trill a cheery tune in the tub<br>As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain  
>Lug a hairball from the shower drain<br>To the gay refrain  
>Of a happy working song<br>Well keep singing without fail  
>Otherwise we'd spoil it<br>Hosing down the garbage pail  
>And scrubbing up the toilet<br>Ooh!  
>How we all enjoy letting loose with a little<br>La-da-da-dum-dum  
>While we're emptying the vacu-um<br>It's such fun to hum  
>A happy working song<br>Oo-ooh  
>A happy working song"<p>

The princess did not know that the trusted right hand and best friend of the  
>prince, Ruka was listening. When Ruka heard Mikan, he quickly told<br>the prince and the prince smiled because Prince Natsume was evidently in love  
>with Mikan. So after Mikan finished her work, she remembered her father.<br>Mikan misses her father so much. She cried but she also thought of her  
>mistakes, so she wished that someday her father will accept her again in the<br>castle. After that she went to bed. On the next day Mikan was singing  
>while cleaning, and then suddenly the prince called all the royal servants and<br>informed that there will be an engagement ball for him so the royal servants must prepare  
>the ball within three days. After the announcement Mikan felt sad because she<br>was in love with the prince. On the next day she was requested to clean the  
>staircase of the castle, even if she was sad she was still singing while<br>cleaning

"Like a bird that flies in the morning light  
>Or a butterfly in the spring<br>When your spirit rides on the winds of hope  
>You'll find your wings<p>

For you're always free to begin again  
>And you're always free to believe<br>When you find the place  
>That your heart belongs..."<p>

Then suddenly she collapsed and did not finish her song. So she was sent to  
>bed and tried to recover. The prince was the one who escorted Mikan to her bed.<br>But Mikan did not know that. On the next day, Mikan felt well so she continued  
>her cleaning, it was one day to go before the engagement, but the one problem<br>was everyone doesn't even knew the bride of the prince. On the day of the  
>engagement everyone in the castle was very busy and the whole kingdom was<br>excited, this was the night that they're all been waiting to finally meet the  
>prince's bride to be. On that evening there were many royalties who came. Mikan<br>and the other servants was informed to dress formally and not to go out to the entrance of the  
>great hall. But Mikan got curious so she went through the door just to see one<br>teeny-tiny detail of the bride to be of the Prince. But when she came out, all the  
>crowd applauded her and Prince Natsume walked toward Mikan and knelled in front<br>of her and asked Mikan to marry him. Mikan was shocked, she was the Prince's  
>bride to be. She did not expect it, her tears fell. After a long pause Mikan<br>answered Prince Natsume "YES" in a proud voice. Then everyone erupted with a  
>round of applause. They hugged one another and then suddenly King Izumi the<br>father of Mikan joined them. Mikan was surprised to see her father. King  
>Izumi congratulated the both of them. But Mikan was very confused of what<br>had happened so she asked the prince. The prince told Mikan that he was one of  
>the princes on the Masquerade Ball whom she criticized. And that King Izumi<br>asked him to become her husband, but first he must change the attitude of the  
>Princess. Then all the memory in the Masquerade Ball flashed back to Mikan's<br>head. Then after that, Mikan came back to Bethunia. A week later Princess  
>Mikan and Prince Natsume got married. The wedding was full of music the prince<br>and the princess sung together the song. Five years later they had their beautiful little princess and lived happily ever after.

~**THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it guyz. Thanks for reading!. This is my first fanfic so sorry if the characters are out of character and also I didn't include Hotaru. Sorry for Hotaru fans out there. The original title of this story was "Princess Mikan" but now I changed it. hehehehe... So hope you guyz like it.. Please Review! **

~**charanime chan~  
><strong>


End file.
